1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic unit with a plug assembly, and a method for producing an electronic unit with a plug assembly according to the main Claims.
2. Background Information
In current series applications for mechanical control devices, an encapsulated electronics system (e.g. a metal housing with glass feed-throughs) and a distribution of signals and currents via lead frames, wires or flexible printed circuit boards is implemented. Electronic control devices tend to be increasingly less expensive, while retaining or expanding their scope of functions. This requires a further development of existing solutions, or the use of novel concepts. In so doing, the connection technologies between individual components, in particular, is of increased interest, because with an increasing miniaturization of the electronic components, the susceptibility to contaminants and vibrations increases. This applies in particular to the field of automotive electronics, in which electronic components must function perfectly with greater reliability, even under the most adverse conditions.
Mechatronic control devices are furthermore provided with plug assemblies in current series applications. Plug assemblies of this type are used for electrical connections of components or suchlike. The plug elements of the plug assembly are also used in sealed chambers subjected to media. As a result, there is a need for plug elements that are sealed accordingly, and ensure that no media can escape from the sealed chamber into the environment, or vice versa. In order to ensure the sealing of the plug, plug elements having a so-called base socketing are used, in which the plug element is entirely coated and the base of the plug is sealed with socketing compound. It is also conceivable that the plug pins have a specialized shape, and are pressed into a thermoplastic. The shape of the plug pins in combination with the grouting ensures a sealing. It has proven, however, to be the case that the aforementioned solutions are complicated in terms of their production, and expensive. Furthermore, the structural construction of the plug element is complex.